Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 5 \\ 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 0 \\ 5 & 7\end{array}\right]$